Five Nights With Transformers
by Allyp098
Summary: Phoenix is back in human form while the cons are quiet. When she runs over a help wanted ad for Freddy Fazbear's will she like where she works or will her fate come to an end? Find out!
1. Reading the ad

**Hey guys! I wanted to take a small break from my other stories and give you a king of short story... I don't know how short it will be, but who knows. One thing i want from you all, check out Airreon Princess' page. She has some amazing stories. Also check out RayJay1499's stories! Hope you like it.**

"Help Wanted!" Phoenix read through the newspaper, trying to get used to her human form. Recently, she figured she had a strange ability to transform into a human with shoulder length, blond hair and bright hazel, greenish eyes. Her form was built for human kind, but slender at the same time. She thought

'Might as well get a job while cons are quiet.' People passed by her as she sat on a bench, reading the ad

"Grand Re-Opening!" Phoenix stopped and thought

'Maybe they were re-designing.' She looked back down at the ad

"An old diner was re-opened." The ad stated

'Or not...' Phoenix rolled her optics

"A new face for fredbear's family diner, and new design for your old friends, Fredbear and Spring-Bonnie!"

'Who is Fredbear and Spring-Bonnie?' Phoenix wondered as she looked up the mysterious characters. She looked up Fredbear first and came across a bear looking robot with blue eyes. A pink hat in bow accompanied his soft, furry looking outer layer. Two buttons were right underneath his pink bow. Teeth showed out of his mouth. Overall, he didn't look that nice. Phoenix shuttered searching up Spring Bonnie

Spring Bonnie had the same outer layer texture but instead of the bear, Bonnie was a bunny. A purple tie was wrapped around his neck and bright green eyes seem to stare into your soul. Yet again big teeth showed out of its mouth. Phoenix looked back at the ad and kept reading.

"Places for night watchman open."

'So their looking for a night guard huh?' Phoenix asked herself

"Pay out: $120.50 a week! What could go wrong?"The ad finished with the 1–800 number to call. Phoenix picked up her phone and dialed the number. A Gruffy sounding man answered.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza... What can I do for you?"

"I would like your night watchman position." Phoenix said she looked at the ad again.

"You can have it, be here at 11 PM tonight so I can show you around. Can I get a name please?"  
"Phoenix!" The femme answered. The man hung up as Phoenix walked back to base to get some rest before her first big night at her new human job. She couldn't get it off her mind as she lay down in bed and drifted off to sleep.


	2. The first night pt 1

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. It really makes my day. Anyway I wont bother with too much of an introduction so enjoy the story and sorry, I split the first day in half. The next half should be up by Wednesday. Thanks!**

Phoenix quickly set up at the alarming bell that rings through her audio receptors. She sat up and dusted off her armor. She looked at the time

'10:30?!' She mentally screamed. 'I have to be at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in 30 minutes!' She jumped off of her bed and ran out of her bedroom door. 'Everyone should be in recharge.' The femme thought. That changed when her adoptive sire, Optimus Prime, came around the corner.

"Phoenix, where you going? It's extremely late." He questioned

"I got a job!" She blurted out quickly.

"Excellent!" The prime said with a smile "Where are you going and what are you doing?"

"I'm a night guard over at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and if I don't bolt, I'm going to be late." The femme yelled looking at the clock. "Love you, Sire. Got to go! Bye." She ran out of the base, transforming into her turquoise Dodge Challenger form and sped towards the diner. Optimist looked out the exit his daughter just bolted out of.

Phoenix pulled into an alleyway beside the diner and transformed into a human form. She pulled on her leather jacket and pulled out her phone. 10:53 PM. She sighed with relief and walked into front of the building. She pulled open the door and the wave of pizza hit her and she took a deep breath. A parent with her small child, passed out with a smile plastered on her face and walked out. Phoenix smiled and looked around. Posters and drawings of robots clutter the wall of the lobby. A large man sat behind a computer on the desk to Phoenix's left. She slowly walked over to the desk, admiring the sloppy, two-year-old drawings on the wall. She looked at the man and cleared her throat. He looked up and sighed,

"Who are you? "Phoenix pulled out the ad and looked at it

"I'm Phoenix, I called about the night watchman's position." He looked at Phoenix's body, staring at her military like muscles.

"Your Phoenix? "The man asked Phoenix and she nodded her head. "Well then, this way. "He walked down the hall to a bigger room. A large stage sat in the center back wall, we're three tall robots stood. A brown bear, a yellow chicken, and a blue bunny. The bear held a microphone in his hand while the bunny held to guitar and the chicken had a cupcake. The large man walked over to the stage and motioned to the robots.

"This is our main attraction." He pointed to the robots "this is Freddy, Bonnie and Chica." He said as he looks at the bear, bunny, and chicken. Phoenix looked at the robots, staring in on how tall they were. She looked back at the big bulky man and said

"They are very wonderful, sir." The man shook his head yes

"Indeed they are." He walked over to a long hallway "follow me and I will show you your office." Phoenix fall of the man down the hallway to a large room. A desk sat in the middle of the room with crumpled up balls of paper, a metal fan, and a drink. On the left wall there is a poster of the animatronics, including Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and a white and pink fox that was unfamiliar to Phoenix. The poster said 'Celebrate!' In big letters. Looking over to the right, Phoenix found a wall full of more children's drawings. The black and white tile flooring covered the entire office along with the blue and green tiled strip of wallpaper that circled around the room. Small star looking things hung from the ceiling. Two vents were on each side of the office with a light switch above each of them.  
"This is your office. Good luck." Said the man as he walked out.

 **Review and tell me what you thought and don't be afraid to give me some advice or ask me any questions. Thanks again!**


	3. The first night pt 2

**Thanks for all the support. I know my stories may have some mis-spelling but I type them up on my phone because I own a ranch so I don't really have time to type it up on the computer. I apologize about that. if you notice something that really doesn't make sense, let me know. I will try to fix it. Thanks again and hope you like it.**

Phoenix sat at her desk and looked at the time... Midnight. Her shift had begun. The phone rang as she put it on speaker, knowing no one else was in the building. A young sounding man picked started speaking

"Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path." Phoenix smiled, hopefully it would be exciting.

"Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat?" He paused and cleared his throat."But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you." Phoenix gave a small chuckle

"I don't think I need to be guarded thank you very much."

"Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location." Phoenix nodded at the information, at least she's not the first. "Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions." Phoenix cocked her head to the side. What conditions? She wondered. "Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right?" She gave a weak laugh. "Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office." Phoenix began to worry. "Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely." Phoenix picked up the tablet and looked at the music box slowly going down in power. She quickly winded it back up. "So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them." He clears his throat again. "Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out." What?! Phoenix mentally screamed. What was he talking about stuffing her in a freddy suit?

"Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow." Phoenix shuttered. It was too much information to process at one time. An empty Freddy head? Robots trying to get into the office? A music box to wind up? SHIFT! Phoenix hadn't wound up the music box in forever. She quickly scrambled for the tablet and pulled up Prize Corner. There was only a small amount of music left. She quickly wounded it up and set back down the tablet. She took a deep breath and leaned back. 3 am... Halfway there. She looked back on the camera to the stage where only Freddy and Chica were standing.

"Where's the bunny?" Phoenix yelled as she frantically flipped through the cameras before landing on party room 3 where Bonnie was holding his guitar and looking into the camera. A triangle popped up by the prize corner as she clicked the button. The music box was getting low on power. She wounded it up quickly and hoped Bonnie hadn't moved. He hadn't. He was still siting in that same room with the same position. Phoenix looked thought the cameras setting her eyes on the older animatronics. She shivered and set the tablet down and looked down the hallway with her flash light, same thing with the side vents.

"Nobody seems to be attacking now..." Phoenix said as she looked at party room three again. Her heart raced as Bonnie wasn't there anymore. She frantically switched cameras. She clicked on party room 4 when she jumped back. Bonnie was right at the camera, his green eyes staring into your soul. She flipped to the center stage before the camera fizzed out. She quickly put the tablet down and checked the hallway and side vents. She looked back at the stage where only Freddy was sitting

"Chica's out!" She flipped through the cameras finding bonnie but not Chica. She tried to flash her light down the hallway but it wouldn't flash.

"I can't use my flashlight!" Phoenix screamed as she threw on the Freddy head and fell silent. Noises from the vents came into her ear. The tablet vibrated as she took off the head and wound up the music box again. She looked at the right air vent camera and flashed her flashlight. Bonnie was crawling through the vent. She quickly wound up the music box and looked down the hallway. Chica was right there. Phoenix quickly put on the Freddy head as Chica passed in front of her. A skeptical look passed across the animatronics face. She then left the room leaving Phoenix to gape at what happened.

Snapping back to the present, Phoenix checked the music box. She wound the small amount of power needed back up and looked back at the vents. No one there and it's 5 am. Phoenix looked back at the fourth party room and saw Bonnie right at the entrance to the right vent.

"No! Don't you dare go into that vent Bonnie!" Phoenix yelled. A bell dinged as she put down the tablet and looked at the time. 6 am! She was done with the 1st night nightmare. She took a deep breath and looked at the cameras again. Every one was back on the stage. Workers started coming into the building as she stood up and headed back to base, not knowing what just happened.


	4. The Second Night pt 1

Phoenix pulled into the base around seven a.m. She transformed, looking around at the troops running around training. Knowing how exhausted she was and that Rumble would train her troops for her if she didn't show up to training, she walked to her quarters. Once in them she pulled out the small newspaper and read the line on it saying

"What could go wrong?" She scoffed. Apparently a lot. She did a quick search on Google to find out more about this mysterious Freddy Fazbear's Entertainment Company. Pulling up an article about five children suddenly vanishing, nowhere to be found. This worried Phoenix. Where had these small, little, innocent children gone? She looked more into this mysterious deaths and found out that the killer, gaining the name, purple guy, was let loose because they didn't have enough evidence that this guy had killed the kids. Anger flew through her systems. How could the human court system let a killer go? He's obviously going to kill more innocent beings, so why let him go? Phoenix sighed and put down her data pad as the sound of a knock on her door came into her audio receptors. She looked up and said

"Come in." The door opened as her Sire, Optimus Prime, walked in.

"How was the first day on your human job?" He asked. Phoenix sighed and wondered if she should tell him what she found out about this place. Then again, if she did, he would probably tell her to stop working there, then probably tell Agent Fowler to shut down the joint.

"Good." She answered. He smiled and left the room, leaving Phoenix alone once again. Making sure she had an alarm to wake her up, she drifted off to recharge.

The alarm rang, 11:00 pm. Time for her second night. Phoenix walked out of the base and to Freddy's. She did the same routine as her first night. Transforming into human form and making her way back to her office. She looked at the clock as the hour hand hit the twelve. Midnight. The telephone rang as she clicked the speaker button, and grabbing the tablet to wind up to music box and find everyone else where they were supposed to be.

"Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural!" Phoenix scoffed. "Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room." Phoenix looked at the camera at the older animatronics. They were scary looking. "Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick should work on them too, so, whatever." Phoenix nodded her head trying to stay positive about this whole situation. "Uh...heh...I love those old characters." The phone guy continued. "Did you ever see Foxy the pirate?" Phoenix shook her head but remembered the foxy looking robot. "Oh wait, hold on...oh yeah, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh." Phoenix froze. What? Then how do I survive? She mentally screamed, "If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. That glitch might be in some of the newer models too."

"Okay, so flash this thing." Phoenix said as she picked up the flashlight the laid on the desk in front of her.

"One more thing, don't forget the music box." Phoenix nodded. "I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere..." She looked at the phone in question. What did he mean that the puppet was always thinking? She picked up the tablet and wound up the music box before it ran out of power. "I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box." Phoenix shivered. If anything actually did happen, she did have an alternative source of protection but she didn't want to go down that path. "Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow."

"Right, not a problem. You said that last night and it was a problem." Phoenix sighed and tried to look down the hallway but her flashlight wouldn't work. She continuously tried to click the on button. Eventually the light flickered and came on, two glowing eyes and a red face came from down the hallway. She flashed her flashlight and the figure soon disappeared. She picked up the tablet and wound up the music box. Before switching to the bathrooms where a figure was a little too close to the camera.

 **Leaving you there because I'm mean. Review and tell me what you thought. Also, if you have any big ideas for the story either PM me or review with your ideas. Don't be afraid to ask questions and give me any advice. Thanks for reading!**


	5. The second Night pt 2

**YESSS! Broncos won the super bowl. Sorry I'm from Colorado, it comes naturally. But here's to celebrate Denver winning the 50th super bowl.**

 **Thank you so much Sunstreaker29 for the idea that is started at the bottom. If anyone has any ideas ever, just let me know. I will be happy to hear it. Mostly because I have no idea what to do after night 3... Please help. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think**

Phoenix jumped back as a pink and white foxy looking face stared into the camera. "Who the hell are you?!" she screamed looking at the creature hanging from the ceiling. A strange, almost radio like sound filled her ears as she continued to stare at the creature. You look like a mangle of parts. Geez." She thought for a moment. "You know what? That's what I'm going to call you. Mangle." She looked back at the screen where she had disappeared. "Hey… Where did Mangle go?" She asked out loud hoping that someone, anyone, would hear her, but she knew she was all alone.

She flipped to camera 18 where she noticed a strange boy animatronic missing. "Where did Balloon boy go?" A triangle flashed in the bottom right corner as she quickly wound up the music box before anything could happen over in the Prize Corner. Thuds from the vents came though her ears. Who could be here now? She checked camera 5 where the wretched Balloon Boy was crawling through. Phoenix growled knowing know that the horror would never end. She still had family, friends and her own sparkmate to return to, she couldn't die here. Especially when your own troops would be left without a commander. Phoenix did know that either her Sire or Rumble would step up in place of her, but who knew how long it would take them both to recuperate if she did die. Phoenix knew that if Rumble or Optimus died she would always blame herself and never return back out onto the field. To add on to that what would Rumble do if the animatronics killed her? She didn't want to think about it.

She flipped to camera 6 to see Mangle sneaking through the vents. She wound up the music box once again before putting the tablet down and checking the vent lights. No one was there yet. She flashed down the hallway where foxy was walking down and quickly ran away.

Phoenix looked back at the vents where Balloon Boy's shiny, plastic face appeared. Phoenix quickly put on the Freddy head. Ignoring the smells that the costume gave out. She was too close to death to be complaining about the smells coming out of the mask. She could her Balloon Boy walk away before Mangle entered her office. She could hear the faint sound on Mangle saying,

"Hello Freddy." Mangle glared at Phoenix, dressed in her disguise as she waked away from the frightened Phoenix.

Once both of them were out of the room, Phoenix slipped off the Freddy head and glanced around before checking the hallway. Foxy was at the end of it. Phoenix flashed her flashlight a few quick times while looking at Foxy's torn apart frame. He disappeared right as the 6 am bell rang. She was done with night two and only three nights to survive.

Phoenix exited the diner as she glared at the robots powered down on the main stage. She thought of her family. Who should she tell? Should she tell anyone? All these thoughts ran through her head as she went behind the restaurant and transformed, driving off.

Sighing, she reached out through the com unit to Outpost. "Phoenix to base, come in base." It wasn't a second after that when one of my troops answered my call.

"Commander Phoenix! Is there something you need?" the young mech asked in a hurry. Phoenix chuckled inwardly. "Commander Phoenix, are you ok?" the mech asked

"Yes I am Sureshock. I appreciate that you're worried for me but all I need is for you to simply get my Sire and tell him to meet me in my office."

"Right away ma'am," He said as he deactivated the call and ran to find Optimus Prime. Phoenix kept driving, insuring that no one or no bot could follow her.

As she drove into base and transformed, Sureshock looked at her. "Your Sire is waiting for you in your office ma'am." He said quickly.

"Thank you Shock, you may return to your duties." He nodded and ran down the hall. Phoenix chuckled and watched him run down the hallway back to where the rest of his comrades were practicing. Rumble came out from the hallway and looked at her before smiling and walking toward her. She met him in the middle as she hugged him a shuddered, thinking about her night shift job.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked her pulling away the hug so he could look her in the optics. Being the daughter of a Prime she knew how to hide her emotions to bot she doesn't know, her troops, and especially cons but Rumble…. Rumble could read her like a book. They had been friends ever sense they met and were now sparkmates. There was no hiding from him.

"Ya, I'm fine, just a little hyped up." He looked farther into her optics, his shifting ever so slightly to try and read what she was saying

"What's got you hyped?" Phoenix sighed.

"Work,"

"Trainees got you worked up again?" he asked remembering the time when Phoenix's troops gave her such a hard time about a battle that she left training because of scars that stretched across her sides.

"No, human work, I don't know exactly why I still work there." He thought

"You work at that kids pizza and games joint right?" he asked as Phoenix nodded her head "So, what's got you worked up?"

"The animatronics are just creepy that's all. But he, I've got to go talked to Sire. I'll be right back." He nodded and walked back down the hall he came from. Phoenix smiled. She knew he cared deeply for her and would do anything to ensure her safety. But that's just it. He would do ANYTHING, even if it meant risking his own life to save her. He's done it once and that ended badly. Phoenix shook her helm and quickly walked down to her office. When she opened the door, her Sire was already looking at her with worry filled in his optics.

"Phoenix, is there something wrong?" She sighed before explaining about her now haunting career.

"The place I work at, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is filled with dead children stuffed inside animatronic suits that come to life at night and try to kill the security guy that originally killed the kids in the first place, but they don't know the difference between me and the person that killed them."

"That seems a little far-fetched sweetspark."

"Fine, come with me tomorrow and I will prove it." Optimus sighed

"Very well."


	6. The Third Night pt 1

When Ratchet finally found out a way to get Optimus to go to Phoenix's work, with a little convincing, it was a little strange for the femme. Optimus sat in vehicle form on the lower floor of the base as his holoform stood outside the driver side door. Phoenix, in her human form, walked towards the big rig truck, bringing her arm up to rub her other arm. A habit she had picked up from the other humans, a sign of shyness or embarrassment. Who could blame her? She was riding inside her father with her father's holoform right beside her.

Optimus' holoform was a tall man standing around six foot seven. His face was very well built, taking the shape of a long oval. His eyes were a bright blue, very similar to his optics in robot form. His hair was a burnt brown that flowed perfectly across the top of his head. He also had a beard and mustache that was cleanly trimmed. He had an excellent jaw line that symbolized his muscle that carried down the rest of his body. He wore a leather jacket, blue and red in color, over a plain white t-shirt. His blue jeans fit him perfectly. Finally the Autobot symbol was imprinted on the shoulders of the jacket.

Phoenix stared at him for a minute; taking in how realistic he looked, even though he was just a holoform.

"Do I look presentable?" He asked, looking at his clothing.

"Uh… ya, you do… Let's just go." Phoenix dreaded to go back to work. She knew that the more the week progressed on, the more difficult it was to survive. The only bad thing about a human form is that you didn't have any of the weapons that you would usually have when you were in robot form. She climbed into Optimus' big rig truck as he hopped into the driver's seat.

They drove the rest of the way to the diner in silence other than Phoenix directing him different directions to get to the diner. When they arrived Optimus shut down his engine and his holoform hopped out of the driver's seat. As Phoenix exited the truck she looked to a little kid with tears streaming down her face as her mom carried her out of the restaurant. Phoenix wondered what was wrong with the poor child. Optimus was in pure shock. Here was a restaurant where kids were supposed to have fun and here was a little girl being carried out by a worried mother and crying as she was doing so.

As they entered the diner, Phoenix smacked into her boss.

"Sorry, excuse me sir, just heading to my office." She apologized. The manager looked at Optimus and backed up a step

"And who is the tall man with you?" Optimus stepped in front of Phoenix

"Young man, I am Phoenix's father and I wish to accompany her tonight." The manager simply nodded and exited the building. As Phoenix lead Optimus to her office in the back of the rooms, his eyes scanned the poorly drawn pictures of the animatronics. As they passed through the Party Room, his eyes came across the shiny animatronics.

"What are those, on the raised platform?" He asked looking at Phoenix, then the robots, then back at Phoenix.

"Those are the robots. They are supposed to be the robots that are kid friendly, but they come alive at night. You'll see. Trust me." She sighed and continued her way back to her office, grabbing an extra chair for her Sire to sit down in. She activated the computer and started to set up as Optimus just watched her. When the clock hit midnight, the telephone rang.

"Hello? Hello! See? I told you, you wouldn't have any problems!" Phoenix sat back in her chair as she half listened, half flipped through the security cams. Meanwhile Optimus listened intently. "Did...uh... Did Foxy ever appear in the hallway?"

"Yep!" Phoenix said, hearing the name, Foxy and quickly winding up the music box.

"Probably not, I was just curious. Like I said, he was always my favorite. They tried to remake Foxy, ya know? Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be more kid-friendly and put him in Kid's Cove. To keep the toddlers entertained, you know... But kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves." Phoenix paused, looking closer at the cameras. She quickly put the camera down and flashed her light down the hallway. Foxy's glowing pair of eyes stared at her flashlight as she flashed it a few times and the ugly animatronic go away.

"The staff literally has to put Foxy back together after every shift. So eventually they stopped trying and left him as some 'take apart and put back together' attraction. Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to him as just 'The Mangle.' Uh..." The phone guy paused and Optimus was paying no attention to the surroundings of the restaurant, thinking it was completely safe. Phoenix flipped back up the camera and wound up the music box again and to check to see if no one had moved. Luckily Chica, Bonnie and Freddy all remained at their spots on the stage in the Party Room.

"Oh, hey, before I go, uh, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately." Phoenix looked at the phone, remembering the google search she did a day or two ago, "You know how these local stories come and go and seldom mean anything. I can personally assure you that, whatever is going on out there, and however tragic it may be, has nothing to do with our establishment. It's just all rumor and speculation... people trying to make a buck. You know... Uh, our guard during the day has reported nothing unusual. And he's on watch from opening till close." Optimus was still watching the phone, listening to the pre-recorded message. Phoenix flashed her light quickly once again to make Foxy, who had appeared in the hallway before her and Optimus, go away.

"Okay, well anyway, hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow." The phone guy had finally shut up. Optimus looked up away from the phone and at Phoenix flipping through the cameras, winding the music box once more.

"What is the human music device for? Is there a child sleeping somewhere inside the establishment." He asked, continuing to stare at the screen that Phoenix was flipping through.

"You could say that. But from what I've been told, the music box is what keeps the puppet, a tall, skinny animatronic who works in the Prize Corner of the restaurant and hands out toys to little kids, well… it keeps it asleep." Phoenix explained while switching back to the Prize Corner and winding up the music box once again.

"The puppet? Sleeping? What are you talking about?" Optimus asked, looking at his daughter, not believing the nonsense that was leaving her mouth. He had taught her to look at a situation from every aspect and to do research on your foes. Accusing man-made animatronic suits of life and having murdered children stuffed into them, was not what he thought he had taught her.

Phoenix continued to look through the cams before landing on cam 4, where the old Chica stood, arms apart and mouth hanging open, begging to be fed. Phoenix jumped back and though he wouldn't admit it, Optimus was scared to. Here he thought that he would be perfectly fine in a human restaurant with his daughter and there would be no danger, but now, he was scared for her life. If she died in human form, she would permanently die, and she had no use in defending herself.

What was he going to do?

 **And… going to leave you there, yes hate me all you want, but I am posting this around 10:00 p.m. where im at, so I'm exhausted. But it is spring break, so do expect a few more chapters on my other stories as well. Thanks and don't forget to review and tell me what I should do for future chapters, who knows, your idea may get used!**


End file.
